


A Little Fall of Rain

by Grannahreadsenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Les Misérables References, M/M, Men Crying, Sadness, Unrequited Love, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Grannahreadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Cas had known, or had been there earlier, things might have been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little unbeta'd ficlet that I've had in my head for a while. It's very Les Mis-y so you'll probabaly enjoy it more if you know the musical.

Cas appeared in an ally.

“Cas,” Dean wheezed.

Dean was held up against a wall, clawing at his throat. There was nothing there, but it only took a moment for Cas to notice the witch holding him there. Sam was laying limping on the ground beside her.

Cas ran toward the witch with his angel blade, “Let him go,” he yelled forcefully.

The witch chuckled and her green eyes flashed, “Hmmm,” she said mockingly, “No.”

She began chanting and Cas stood frozen as he watched Dean’s eyes widen and then suddenly he was clawing at his throat as blood spilled out of his mouth. He choked out pleas and his eyes started to roll back in his head.

It all happened in less then a second, Cas broke out of his trance and ran toward her and stabbed her, Sam weakly raised an arm to stop Cas too late.

Castiel felt the air being pushed out of his lungs and he felt a coldness in his stomach, a blade identical to his was submerged to the hilt in his abdomen. The witch winked at Cas before crumbling into dust.

Dean fell to his knees, gasping for air and choking on blood. He scrambled over to Cas, and weakly tried to pick him up. Cas screamed and Dean instantly stopped. He looked down and Cas’s wound and realized the gravity of the situation.

“Dean,” Cas winced, “you can’t-you can’t save me this time.”

“No, no it’ll be just fine, don’t worry,” Dean said holding Cas in his arms, “We just gotta get you outta this rain. C’mon, Sammy, I need you, let’s go.

Dean hopelessly tried to shake his brother awake. Sam was out cold.

“A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now, Dean,” Cas smiled weakly, “not while you’re here.”

“But I didn’t,” Dean gasped, his throat tightened.

“Just stay here with me,” Cas said weakly, he held on to Dean.

“I will,” Dean said fiercely, “I won’t let you go.”

Cas looked pained, “Dean, I’m scared.”

Tears fell fast from Dean’s eyes, “It’s okay, I am too.” he choked, rocking the angel back and forth in his arms trying to soothe him.

“Dean,” Cas said, tears were in his eyes, “There’s so much I need to do.”

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, and blinked back his own tears, “I know, but first we’re gonna go back to the bunker and bake some pie, apple of course, and then we’ll start planning out your garden, they’ll be daisies and sunflowers and roses, and hell any kind or flower you want, I’ll give it to you,” Dean chuckled through his tears, “It’ll all be on a hill and I’ll make a swing from a tree so you can stay in your garden and be happy and safe and-”

“I love you,” Cas whispered, interrupting him.

“I love you too,” Dean whispered back, he gently kissed Castiel’s forehead.

The kiss wasn’t romantic, Cas knew that, and yet it was enough for right now, it was all the hunter could give him.

“Plant that garden, Dean,” He coughed, “plant all my beautiful flowers and make sure you let the rain fall on them, it-it.”

“Cas?” Dean cried, shaking the angel, “CAS!”

He held the angel’s lifeless body close. Rain was pouring from the sky, washing the street clean of Cas’ blood. Dean looked at Cas, he looked so at peace, like he was sleeping. Dean hoped wherever he was that he had his garden.


End file.
